The disclosure generally relates to the field of packaging one or more products or goods into at least one package such as a folded box. Specifically, the disclosure relates to a carrier element for use in a packaging device, a vacuum monitoring device and to a packaging device for packaging at least one product into at least one package. The disclosure further refers to a method for packaging at least one product into at least one package and to a use of a wireless pressure sensor for monitoring a pressure inside a pressure reservoir of a carrier element in a packaging device for packaging at least one product into at least one package. The disclosure typically may be used in the field of packaging one or more diagnostic elements and/or one or more analytical elements and/or one or more therapeutic or diagnostic substances into one or more packages. Thus, the disclosure typically may be used in the field of therapeutics and/or diagnostics, such as for packaging therapeutic and/or diagnostic goods. However, other applications are feasible.
In packaging technology, a large number of packaging devices are known to the skilled person. Without restricting further embodiments of the type of package to be used, the invention, in the following, specifically is disclosed in the context of packages of the type of folded boxes, typically folded cardboard boxes. These folded boxes typically may be used as secondary packages, wherein the product to be packaged may firstly be packaged into at least one primary package such as a tube, a vial or hardcover package. This primary package may then be placed into the folded box as a secondary package, by using a packaging device, such as a stepwise packaging device.
During the packaging process by using a stepwise packaging device, the package typically passes a plurality of working stations of the packaging device. Therein, the packaging process is more and more completed from working station to working station, wherein, typically, at the end of the process a product ready to be sold leaves the packaging device.
In this process, typically, the packages, in the packaging device, are supported by carrier elements. These carrier elements typically are guided by one or more transport devices of the packaging device and, generally, are reused after completing a packaging cycle. Thus, generally, the transport devices in packaging devices typically used in large-scale packaging are guided in a closed-loop system, such as in a closed-loop rail system.
Besides the actual product to be packaged, several other components may be inserted into the package, such as data carriers comprising data relating to the product and/or instruction leaflets comprising information and/or directions for use of the product. As an example, one or more data carriers comprising information about the product may be inserted into the package before closing the packaging.
Several packaging devices are commercially available. Thus, as an example, packaging devices are commercially available from Eckhard Polmann GmbH, 46562 Voerde, Germany and/or from Igus GmbH, 51147 Köln, Germany.
One essential feature in many packaging devices, generating a considerable amount of technical effort, resides in a precise positioning of the package during the packaging process. Specifically, as mentioned above, the package, on its way through the packaging device, may pass a plurality of working stations in which several working steps of the packaging process may be performed. Thus, besides loading the package itself onto the carrier element, one or more loading steps may take place, in which one or more products, unpackaged or in an already pre-packaged state, and/or one or more additional items are loaded into the package. Further, one or more closure stations may be provided in which the package is closed, such as by simply folding one or more folds or flaps of the package into a closed state and/or by applying additional closure elements such as a glue. In all these steps of packaging, the package has to be kept in a precisely defined position on the carrier element. Thus, the above-mentioned working stations typically comprise the use of one or more actuators and/or loading elements, which, partially, may be damaged by an imprecise positioning of the packages on the carrier elements.
For keeping the package in place, a plurality of techniques may be used. Thus, as known in the art of packaging devices, vacuum suction techniques may be used for positioning the package.
As an example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,561,779 B2 discloses a carrier for cardboard boxes, having a support surface for transporting blanks of the cardboard boxes. The support surface has at least one suction opening which is connectable to a vacuum source.
US 2011/0023423 A1 discloses a suction control apparatus adapted for use in a packaging machine for conveying and packaging a belt-shaped film while the film is being suctioned by a suction-type film conveyor. The suction control apparatus includes a proper vacuum-degree determination section and a vacuum-degree control unit. The proper vacuum-degree determination section is configured and arranged to determine a proper degree of vacuum of the suction-type film conveyor, which is less than a reference value set in advance. The vacuum-degree control unit is configured to set the degree of vacuum to a first value corresponding to the proper degree of vacuum determined by the proper vacuum-degree determination section.
However, when using vacuum suction in connection with movable components such as the components of a transport device, the vacuum supply to the actual carrier elements remains a major challenge. In many cases, a permanent vacuum supply has to be provided to the single carrier elements moving along the path of the transport device, requiring complicated tubing and/or complicated vacuum interfaces. Further, specifically in complex transport devices and complex vacuum systems, vacuum leakages and/or unwanted pressure failures may cause significant problems, leading to potential decreases of suction forces and, thus, to unwanted depositioning of the packages. The latter specifically may occur during operational lifetime of the packaging device, such as by abrasion processes, without any predictability. Significant damages to the packaging equipment and/or expensive downtimes of the packaging device may be but one of the consequences.
In other fields of technology, various techniques for providing and/or monitoring an overpressure and/or a vacuum are known. Thus, as an example, EP 2 192 396 A1 discloses an assembly line for assembling a servo brake. The assembly line comprises a support carrier having a pressure sensor. The pressure sensor is adapted to measure the pressure inside a chamber of a servo brake resting on the carrier during assembly.
EP 1 837 208 A2 discloses a sensor used in automotive technology, specifically a tire condition monitor. The tire condition monitor includes a circuit board mounted on a wheel for detecting a pneumatic pressure in an interior of a tire.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,026,113 B2 discloses a method and system for non-invasive sensing and monitoring of a processing system employed in semiconductor manufacturing. The system comprises a plurality of non-invasive sensors forming a wireless sensor network. Sensor signals are acquired tracking a radial or abrupt change in a processing state of a system component during a process that includes a flow of a process gas in the processing system.
WO 2012/057680 A1 discloses a roller for a belt transporter comprising a body that is mounted in bearings on an axis of rotation such that it can rotate. The body comprises measurement sensors for registering measured values of the roller, and an electric arrangement that transmits and receives signals.
Despite the advantages provided by the systems and methods disclosed by the above-mentioned prior art, almost all of the above-mentioned challenges specific to the field of packaging technology remain. Thus, still, there exists a major need for a packaging technology capable of performing complex packaging process steps requiring a high precision of positioning of the packages. Specifically in modular packaging devices adapted for high-throughput packaging of goods such as pharmaceutical and/or diagnostic products, still a need for increased precision and reliability of package positioning exists.
It is therefore an objective of the present disclosure to provide devices and methods for packaging at least one product, by at least partially overcoming the above-mentioned shortcomings of known devices and methods. Specifically, devices and methods shall be disclosed which are suitable for high-precision positioning of packages during a packaging process even under high-speed and high-throughput conditions, at a high degree of reliability.